


There is such thing as too close

by csulliven



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csulliven/pseuds/csulliven
Summary: Bucky and Steve squabble, and the first time Sam hears it he's suprised





	There is such thing as too close

Bucky and Steve were best friends since childhood. Sam knew that. He listened to Steve talk about Bucky all the time. Steve went on and on about how Bucky took care of him while he was sick, and how he bailed Steve out of fights. When Bucky first came to the tower Sam could see they were best friends. They were comfortable around each other, but respectful of each other's space. They joked around and got nostalgic about stories past. It wasn't until almost a year of them living together that Sam saw their true colors.  
Steve made breakfast this morning after their run. Bucky was still on Steve's floor asleep. Each Avenger trickled in and Steve made them pancakes of their choosing. Bucky came in last and Steve made pancakes, but filled a plate and sat down at the table and started eating. That was Sam's first clue that something was up, but as he was the only one to notice he didn't say anything. Bucky rolled his eyes and made his own pancakes and came to sit at the table as far away from Steve as he could. Steve didn't look Bucky's way and conversed with everyone except Bucky. By this point the others were starting to notice and starting to get worried. Steve and Bucky were as close as two could get, so whatever was causing them to fight must be serious. Nat was the only one brave enough to ask.  
“What's going on that you are fightin?” She let a little worry deep into her voice catching both men's attention. Steve shot a glare at Bucky and responding in the most serious voice.  
“went don't you ask him,” at the him Steve shoots another glare at Bucky.  
“He's mad I didn't get the laundry done, though he didn't do the dishes either,” It was Bucky's turn to give Steve a really look.  
“I did the dishes this morning before I left,”  
“Putting dirty dishes in the dishwasher does not constitute as doing the dishes. If you don't rinse them they won't clean properly.”  
“You checked the dishwasher to see if I did the dishes,” Steve looked furious. It actually surprised Sam more how worked up the two were getting over chores than them actually arguing.  
“I did because I told you to do them before you left for your mission, and I was stuck with dirty dishes because you didn't.” By this point everyone was too surprised to see the two arguing to step in and stop it.  
“Oh, I'm sorry I was called on a last minute mission and only had two hours to get ready,”  
“You were suppose to of had them done before you ever received that mission.” Steve sat back and pouted. He had a legitimate pout on his face glaring at his empty plates. By this point Sam couldn't hold back a laugh. When he started laughing Steve turned his glare on him.  
“Hey,” Sam held his hands up, “I just never imagined you arguing like this,” Sam let out another snort, “I imagined you lived in perfect harmony or something.” The rest of the Avengers started laughing, but none harder than one Bucky Barnes. Even Steve cracked a smile at that. Once Bucky calmed down he spoke.  
“We lived practically on top of each other, and when we weren’t together we were working. Life was stressful, it was more surprising when we weren't bickering than when we were,” Steve kept cackling. Now that they weren't fighting conversation diverged into plans for the day.  
There were still lots of arguments between Bucky and Steve. Some were serious, especially when one of them was hurt, but some were just petty squabbles. Sam and Natasha played peacemaker more than once. There was even one time that Tony had to bring the suit out and Thor had to step in to get the two off of each other. They were best friends though, and at the end of the day, most days, they were back to their normal joking and messing around. Sam, no matter how many times he rolled his eyes, found it endearing and he would always talk to his family of these two best friends he knows who if you didn't know them would think they were mortal enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more chapters going in depth on their arguments. Let me know if you want a specific group to react or a certain argument to happen.


End file.
